sootyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Thomasfan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sooty Database Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sooty's Bumper Special page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 15:42, 2010 March 16 Hi Hi, Thomasfan! SteamTeam 15:54, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :I agree but I think we can put it right! :) ::I wonder who the creator or admin is? SteamTeam 16:02, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Isn't there a way you can 'take over' a wikia. Perhaps ZEM knows? SteamTeam 16:08, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Okay! :) Thanks for that, if I become an admin,will I have the ability to make you an admin? Also Wellingtons are boots (often referred to a wellies) you wear them in wet weather. Farmers wear them a lot. SteamTeam 16:20, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :I've sent the community people an email :) SteamTeam 16:24, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I asked them if we could both be made admins as we are already admins on the Thomas wikia. Sweep used to wear them in early episodes (in the early 80's). SteamTeam 16:29, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I can't believe it - we've both been made beaurocrats! Congratulations! !!!!! SteamTeam 20:03, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! I think we'll transform this place and get as many users and the Thomas wikia! SteamTeam 21:09, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, it's brilliant. I added more pics and info to Harry Corbett's page. Perhaps we should make a template for video and DVD releases and a better episode template. SteamTeam 23:38, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :::An OBE is a medal given by the queen to people who have dedicated their life to something (in this case children's television). It's a funny story really, because the OBE wasn't meant for him, someone got him mixed up with an actor named Harry H''' Corbett. So the queen decided to give them both an OBE. You can copy and paste them if you like but I wanted to add a place for Guest stars and puppeteers and so on. SteamTeam 00:00, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :::That sounds great. I didn't know you could do that. :) SteamTeam 00:03, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Pic I found this really good pic, but I don't know where to put it. I think it should be out logo. Don't you? :I'll try. SteamTeam 00:10, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Nice work on the logo :) SteamTeam 16:05, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Looks okay to me. The only slight problem I can see, and it's nothing to do with you by the way, it's a bit too small, don't you think? SteamTeam 16:24, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :::The only reason I suggested that particular pic was because it wasn't just of Sooty and it featured all the characters. What about this one? I think it has space at the bottom fro writing, too. SteamTeam 16:38, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I perfer the first one, but it's really up to you. Which is easiest? SteamTeam 16:55, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :::I agree. The first one contains the four main characters. Butch and Miki aren't really main characters. Looks really good, by the way! SteamTeam 17:06, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Template How do you edit the Episode template? SteamTeam 16:43, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, I've got it. :) SteamTeam 17:16, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Advert Hi, I'm making an advert for the wikia (nothing complicated) to put on YouTube so we can get more users. Hope you don't mind. SteamTeam 17:25, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Re:Advert Sorry - I knew I'd get confused in the end :D ;) SteamTeam 17:34, March 18, 2010 (UTC) When it's finished processing I'll send you the link :) SteamTeam 17:34, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Katarina or Catarina I thought it was Catarina, but I contacted Jimmy Hibbert to confirm who he voiced and when he writ back he spelled it Katarina, but I don't know to be honest. What do you think? Also, I know my 'plots' aren't very informative so for the episodes you've seen please feel free to extend them if you wish :) SteamTeam 16:15, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not sure either, all Jimmy Hibbert said was that he voiced 'little cousin Scampi' and 'Katarina' as well as several minor voices. I suppose we should go by what he says, really. SteamTeam 16:24, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Rob Rackstraw I'm thinking of emailing Rob Rackstraw he does Sweep in Sooty's Amazing Adventures and Butch and Ramsbottom in Sooty Heights, what do you think I should ask him? SteamTeam 09:46, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :True. I just thought you might think of general questions to ask. SteamTeam 16:01, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Quotes Can you make a quote template for the tops of episode pages. Thanks SteamTeam 21:35, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! SteamTeam 21:58, March 20, 2010 (UTC) You May be Looking for... Hi, Can you copy the you may be looking for... template from the TTTE wikia, please? I would do it myself, only I don't know how. Sorry. SteamTeam 21:49, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! :) ::Can you make a redirect for Richard to Richard Cadell. Like you did for Matthew. I don't know how to SteamTeam 16:39, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Soogababes Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JMnDlOl2RYg Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:02, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Sooty's amazing adventures Hi "Thomasfan", I've made my own wikia based on Cosgrove Hall, I'm going to add some info on Sooty's Amazing Adventures. Please visit my wikia callled Cosgrove Hall Wikia and help me, I've only just started the article but haven't put any specific info yet because you may have some info of the show that would really be helpful to me and make my wikia more special. Thanks Daniel Macgregor 20:56, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Logo Does the new design mean we'll need a new logo? If so, do you think we should use this image because it features every character? SteamTeam 17:29, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :That sounds good to me :) SteamTeam 17:41, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ::It's up to you. I think you'd be better at asking him thought but if you want me to do it, I will SteamTeam 18:23, October 8, 2010 (UTC) To ThomasFan Hi, Iv'e just finished my new wikia page on "Sooty's Amazing Adventures", you can see it now on my Cosgrove Hall wikia and see what you think. Hi Hi "ThomasFan" I've just been adding more episodes of "The Sooty Show" on here. I hope you like them. Daniel Macgregor 11:56, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Joolz Clough Hi Thomasfan, If you would be so kind as to make a small change on the Joolz Clough page that I amJoolz Clough 21:54, July 23, 2011 (UTC) actually female not male as it says on that page, it really would be most appreciated. Many Thanks Joolz Clough A Magical Voice deletion I couldnt help but notice that my article for that episode was deleted a few days ago. I have a feeling that i didnt follow the right template of how to do an episode article. If theres a way to set up a page correctly (a la template) please let me know, no hard feelings, I had a feeling i fumbled it BUT i do know most of the episodes via watching episodes on YouTube. Jeff (CutterTML)CutterTML 12:41, August 23, 2011 (UTC) DVD Template Could you make a VHS/DVD template please? Thanks, SteamTeam 14:08, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi. Hey. I'm from Doctor Who wiki. I've made a wordmark for th wiki. What do you think? Metardis Cellular Phone Hi, I'm recreating Cellular Phone, proof here. ''' !Ṃěṭáṛđί at founder At Just William Wiki Image Hi. Can you tell me why you have removed my picture from Cellular Phone? ' !Ṃěṭáṛđί at founder At Just William Wiki'